Ai to Gi no Arashi!
Ai to Gi no Arashi! (愛と義の嵐！) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Hi Shouka Ougi. It appeared again in Vocal Best. The song's title can be translated as "Storm of Love and Honor!". It's a solo song performed by Masaya Takatsuka for one of his characters in the series, Kanetsugu Naoe. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Yuu Sasaki :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :心に愛を抱き　前に進め :義を持ちひたぶるに　勝利求め :隠せはしない　鎧でさえ :胸にたぎる情熱 :怯みはしない :今が天下分け目ぞ :勇気を刻むのだ！！ :つわものは振り返らない :絶体絶命　乗り越えて :つわものは明日を目指す :兵士　諸君！ :単純明快　大正解 :急がば急げ :さあ　いざいざゆけ :瞳に光る星　国を照らせ :武士道　精神の気概示せ :千里を超え　届く熱意 :雪辱果たすために :響かす声 :敵を一網打尽 :未来のためにこそ！ :もののふは振り返らない :百戦百勝　求むれば :もののふは明日を目指す :この軍配は :一切合財　大喝采 :愛を翳して :さあ　いざいざゆけ :心こそ　全てに勝る :力だと　みな心得よ :つわものは振り返らない :絶体絶命　乗り越えて :つわものは明日を目指す :兵士諸君！ :もののふは振り返らない :百戦百勝　求むれば :もののふは明日を目指す :この軍配は :一切合財　大喝采 :愛を翳して :さあ　いざいざゆけ |-|Romaji= :kokoro ni ai wo idaki mae ni susume :gi wo machihitaburu ni shouri motome :kakusewashinai yoridesae :mune ni tagiru jounetsu :hiromiwashinai :ima ga tenkawake mezo :yuuki wo kizamu no da!! :tswamono wa furikaeranai :zettai-zetsumei nori koete :tswamono wa ashita wo mezasu :heishi shoukun! :tanjun-meikai　dai-sekkai :isogaba isoge :saa izaiza yuke :hitomi ni hikaru hoshi kuni wo terase :bushidou seishin no kigai shimese :senri wo koe todoku netsui :setsujyoku hatsu tame ni :hibikasu koe :teki wo ichimou-dajin :mirai no tame ni koso! :mononofu wa furikaeranai :hyakkusen-hyakkushou motomureba :mononofu wa ashita wo mezasu :kono gunbai wa :issai-gassai　dai-kassai :ai wo kazashite :saa izaiza yuke :kokoro koso subete ni masaru :chikara dato minna kokoroe yo :tswamono wa furikaeranai :zettai-zetsumei nori koete :tswamono wa ashita wo mezasu :heishi shoukun! :mononofu wa furikaeranai :hyakkusen-hyakkushou motomureba :mononofu wa ashita wo mezasu :kono gunbai wa :issai-gassai　dai-kassai :ai wo kazashite :saa izaiza yuke |-|English Translation= :Embrace love in your heart and proceed forward :Let honor guide you to the path to victory :Nay, this armor I don cannot hope to mask the :passion burning within my heart :I shall not cower away :when the world lies divided :It's time to prove our courage!! :A solider never turns back :He prevails over adversity :A soldier aims for tomorrow :Fellow soldiers! :Your objectives are simple and clear :Make haste, be swift! :Now, go, go, march! :The shining star in my eye is a shining land :a desire in which the way of the warrior shows us the way :My conviction traverses thousands of leagues :to wipe away the disgrace of my previous defeat :With a staunch voice :I shall detain every foe :for the sake of the future! :A samurai never turns back :If he longs to be ever victorious :a samurai must run towards tomorrow :This command I have :deserves nothing less than a standing ovation :Cling close to your love, men :Now, hurry, hurry, go! :Nothing can replace the value of the heart :It alone is strength. Know this, everyone :A solider never turns back :He prevails over adversity :A soldier looks onwards to tomorrow :Hear me, fellow soldiers! :A samurai never turns back :If he longs to always be victorious :he must never abandon tomorrow :This lone command :is everything dear to life and must be lauded :Grasp the love in your hearts, men :Now, hurry, hurry, go! External Links *Official youtube promotional video for CD *SanThree CR Sengoku Musou Kanetsugu insert Category: Songs